Sliding Assualt XD160X:S
IF ANY PART OF THIS BEY IS COPIED THE THIEF WILL BE IMMEDIATELY REPRIMANDED. This is MF2 Gravity Warrior XD160X:S. It was found in a old anti-gravity cave. The bey had absorbed the gravity in the cave and has the ability to release it during a battle. It was found by Flash1234 aka Twisted who has a back-up primary beyblade called Slime Gate E90LED. 'Face Bolt: MF2 Kerbecs' This Face Bolt is Metal but looks exactly the same as the Normal Kerbecs Face Bolt but as you can see in it. It is metal. The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus, or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the ruler of the Underworld, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent gold background, while the Cerberus heads are biting the chains going through the edges of their mouths. This Metal Face Bolt has the Kerbecs print and has the original colour it was released in. 'Energy Ring: Warrior' Warrior and Destroyer are the only Energy Rings that fit in Gravity. The Warrior Energy Ring gives out fire by forming powers together and using the MF2 Kerbecs Face Bolt. This Energy Ring has fire and when it is launched it actually makes real flames. (Energy Ring is burning during battle to give other beys catch fire.) 'Fusion Wheel: Gravity II' *Weight: 33.8 grams Gravity II is colored a metallic black and is a circular Wheel. It features three curved pockets meant for the Destroyer Energy Ring to rest on with two holes on each pocket for a total of six holes. The pockets also form the three sides of a triangle as well. Between the three pockets however, are three jagged protrusions with three red dot stickers which are meant to emulate the face of Medusa. These jagged protrusions also serve as pockets for the Destroyer Ring to rest on and have a "v-shaped" protrusion as well. In a side-view, Gravity is quite thick with five sharp designs protruding upward around the pockets. Gravity's gimmick is its Dual-Spin ability, made for Right-Spin and Left-Spin launchers. This is possible as Gravity does not contain the walls that block it from being inserted to an opposite-spin Launcher. The only other Wheel compatible for Dual-Spin is Variares. Gravity has four Modes: Right Spin Defense, Right Spin Counter, Left Spin Defense, and Left Spin Counter; but generally as Defense Mode and Counter Mode. In Defense Mode, the three holes are visible and in Counter Mode, the three holes are covered. Performance-wise in Defense Mode, the plastic indents of Destroyer cover the jagged protrusions which increases metal on plastic collisions, creating less recoil. In Counter Mode, the jagged protrusions are visible and Destroyer does not come into any contact; this maximizes Gravity's surface area and increases Smash Attack. In Counter Mode, it has far more Smash Attack than it does in Defense Mode and is capable of large knockouts when used with a Metal Face Bolt or Rubber Flat. Although Gravity was labeled as a Defense Wheel, it suffers from recoil in battle. Recoil is never a plus for Defense so because of this, Gravity has found its real use in Attack. Although there is no recommended Mode for Gravity, it features high and powerful Smash Attack capability and was top-tier as a result. It should be worth to note that Gravity has more consistent Smash Attack in Right Spin therefore, Left Spin should only be used against Defense customs with rubber based Tips such as RS and CS. But this Gravity Fusion Wheel is the second version of Gravity. The difference is this has rubber on it to spin steal. The rubber is white. The white lines are rubber and the bottom is full of it. 'Spin Track: XD160' This Spin Track is similar to Guardian Levizer's 160 track. This helps the Special Moves in terms of Gravity and increases it. It is the first ever bey to use this track. This track has two modes. First mode is normal and the second mode is XD160 changing height to XD95. This is only possible with an ability. 'Performance Tip: X:S' X:S stands for Extreme Shock, so can gain speed and shakes the opponents bey and make it go where ever this Performance Tip makes it go. It has four modes. ' *'Attack: When in this mode, it gives a severe shock when attacking an opposing bey. It gives it an Electric Shock. *Defense: When in this mode, when it is attacked it defends the attack and then sends it back. *'Stamina: When in this mode, it regains all the stamina it lost and stores the power that was stolen by its spin stealing technique and creates a strong vortex/tornado that blows the beys away. Also the opposing beys are also infected by Gravity.' *'Balance: When in this mode, it gives out an anti-source of Gravity and mixes the attacks together (Attack,Defense and Stamina.) It combines each of the powers in them.' All of these moves will infect the opposing beys with Gravity (as explained in Stamina mode.) 'Special Moves' Gravity Warrior: This special move gives out strong forces of Gravity and makes the opposing beys freeze till they sleep out! This is made by using the beyblades Gravity Force and the owner's Bey Spirit. Also since this bey's Energy Ring is elemented fire even though this bey is elemented Void. Gravity Darkness: With this Special Move everything goes dark and the beys float away in a lost adventure and the actual bey (Gravity Warrior XD160X:S) stays there completly stable. Also it makes illusions (8 fake beys and the real one.) It is in a circle. This move cannot be defeated unless the opponent can see which one is the real beyblade. Abilities XD Change: The track changes its height. From XD160 to XD95. This can only be used if a Special Move has been called. Gravity Attack: Using the Beyblade's Gravity stored in the eyes of Medusa, Gravity Warrior XD160X:S smashes into the opposing bey, emitting gravity into it in the process. Power Up!: Power Up is an ability. It is used to gain speed, when it has low stamina. The performance tip allows it to gain an amount of stamina if lost due to the O shape inscribed on it. Also it makes a tornado when called. Gravity Spin Steal: Gravity Spin Steal is a very simple ability. It steals the opponents spin by the rubber on its Fusion Wheel (Gravity II) and turns it into its own spin strength. This move can be used twice. 'Gallery' ' ' '' '' Space.jpg|Strong Force of Gravity 100px-Kerbecs facebolt.png|Kerbecs Face Bolt Celestial.jpg R5500433-Orion constellation-SPL.jpg|Warrior Constellation GalvanDestroyerAD145WD.jpg|This is the bey that first had the Gravity Wheel. Bottom swd img.jpg|X:S Mode Change Performance Tip ImagesCAUUV6UH.jpg|Gravity ' 'Stats Category:Beyblades Category:Bladers